


My Treasure

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 谢尔曼是个可怜的新人记者。他无意发表了一篇对汤姆·里德尔不利的报道，没想到这会让自己惹祸上身……不过，也许也不算太糟。





	My Treasure

站在里德尔的府邸前时，谢尔曼终于抑制不住自己双手的颤抖。他把帽子从头上摘下来，紧紧攥在手里，另一只手握成拳，在精致的雕花大门上敲了敲。

门几乎立刻就被打开了。一个高个子的男仆微笑着欢迎他，引他往里面走去。

“老爷一直在等您，”男仆说。谢尔曼点点头，不敢出声——他怕声音会暴露了他的恐慌。

他最后悔的事就是写了那篇文章，上帝啊，他不是什么富有正义感的斗士；他还初出茅庐，不懂上流人的尔虞我诈。他只是被一个身份不明的人找上，提供给他材料，并承诺只要他写下这篇报道就会付给他一笔钱，只是定金的数额就已经高到他不敢相信。他当然同意了——并且不到两天就收到了里德尔的亲笔邀请函。

他边沿着走廊走边想，最好的情况就是里德尔让他撤回那篇文章，万幸报纸还没有送去刊印。可是这种程度的要求远远犯不着邀请他上门……上帝，他真希望这条走廊永远不会走到尽头。

前面的脚步声停了。谢尔曼赶紧也停下来，拘谨地站在一旁，等男仆在那扇明显是主卧的房门上敲了敲。不一会儿，里面传出一个低沉又懒散的声音，好像还没睡醒似的：“进来。”

“老爷就在里面。”男仆打开门，做了个请进的手势。谢尔曼深呼吸一口气，走进房间；不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得男仆刚刚的笑容有些意味深长。

进去后他才发现这不仅仅是卧室，倒像是进到了另一座房子：宽敞的大厅，装饰着热带植物和波斯挂毯，两条墨绿色的长沙发横在大厅中央。里德尔就半躺在背对着门的沙发上，露给谢尔曼一个黑色的后脑。不远处甚至还有个打造得十分奢侈的大浴池，腾腾蒸着热气，让大厅都笼罩在一片朦胧的雾气里。

糜烂——谢尔曼只能想到这个词语。看上去里德尔生活的奢靡程度比他得到的材料里提到的还要夸张，完全超出了他的想象空间。他站在原地，手足无措。

“随便坐，谢尔曼先生。”

那个漫不经心的声音又响了起来。谢尔曼赶紧在对面那张沙发上坐下，咽了咽唾沫，鼓足勇气朝里德尔看去——这一看他又差点倒吸一口气，脸颊迅速升温，他的视线钉在对面的人身上，一时忘了挪开。

里德尔穿着一身黑色的浴袍，一根腰带把它松松地系在身上，露出被热水蒸得发红的锁骨和一小片胸膛。他显然刚刚沐浴，黑发还有点湿润。但这不是让谢尔曼吃惊的理由，或者说不全是——里德尔的腿上还趴着一个金发的男孩儿，只穿着宽松的白衬衫，在沙发上舒服的蜷缩着。里德尔的手在男孩头上有一下没一下地轻抚，眼睛含着笑看着谢尔曼。

“谢尔曼先生？”

“对不起，”他浑身哆嗦了一下，偏过头去，尴尬地挠了挠脸，“我——我不是——”

“别那么紧张，”里德尔说，重新把注意力放回那个男孩身上，手顺着男孩的脊椎一路向下，在白皙的大腿根掐了掐。男孩在他的抚摸下扭动着，头往里德尔怀里更深地蹭了蹭，发出一声撒娇似的鼻音。谢尔曼没法阻止自己不去看——他甚至不惊讶于发现贵族的又一个隐秘的癖好，只是下意识抓紧了衣摆，喉结滚动。

“德拉科不怎么怕生，你大不必拘谨。”里德尔说着，眼睛并没有看他。他像对待小猫那样挠了挠被叫作“德拉科”的男孩的下巴，轻声哄道：“到客人那里去，你知道怎么做的。”

德拉科听了，不满地哼了哼，终于把脑袋转向谢尔曼这边，缓缓睁开了眼睛——一双灰蓝色的、漂亮的眼睛。然后他不情不愿地从里德尔腿上起来，长腿踱过中间的茶几，坐到谢尔曼身边，把头枕在他的肩膀上，一条腿环住他的腰。谢尔曼早就被惊得一动不动，他的眼睛不断在男孩和里德尔之间看来看去，张口结舌道：“这……我……”

“先生，”他怀里的男孩开了口，语气有点委屈，他的蓝眼睛直勾勾向上盯着他的看：“您不喜欢我这样吗？”

谢尔曼讪讪地住了嘴。怎么会不喜欢……他在男孩的腿蹭过他胯部的时候就起了反应，难以忍耐地在裤子里鼓作一团。

他确信自己不是个同性恋，他还有个结婚不久的妻子。但事实就是，他对着这个男孩硬了，如此迅速地。他尴尬得不敢抬头。

“是这样，我请你来是为了拜托点事情。”里德尔顾自开始了正事，对谢尔曼的处境毫不在意。他的语气仍然懒懒的，却有种难以明说的魄力。谢尔曼立马正襟危坐，忐忑地等着接下来的话。

“请、请讲。”

“有熟人给我看了那篇报道，”里德尔说，在注意到谢尔曼脸色发白时笑了出来，“别紧张，我不是要责怪你，先生。你不过是受了别人的陷害。而相信我，那种小动作完全不会对我造成影响。”

是的，谢尔曼完全相信这点。

“那……”

“我发现你的文笔非常厉害——直击要害，不拖泥带水。我看了都快相信自己是个荒淫无度的卑鄙小人了。”男人笑了起来，听得谢尔曼背后涔涔冒着汗。他也跟着干笑了几声。“——所以我想，你有没有兴趣到我手下来，我也控制着一家报纸，正需要你这种人。”

这是他没想到的。他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，结巴道：“为、为什么？”

“我就直截了当地说了：让你帮我攻击那些碍事的人。”

不，他可不想再干这得罪人的事。今天的惊吓受一次就够了。他斟酌着，想找合适的说辞拒绝掉。像是察觉了他的意愿，里德尔摆了摆手：“你不必很快给我答复。时间不早了，今天在蔽府住下如何？”

谢尔曼知道他没有理由拒绝。

 

 

在里德尔府邸用完晚餐，有仆人带他去了他的客房。他在浴室泡了个澡，穿着丝绸睡袍躺到床上，心里还是很没有真实感。

他想起叫德拉科的男孩——那一定就是在贵族里流行养的男宠。这么漂亮的孩子……

“扣扣扣”

谢尔曼从床上弹起来，心跳又开始加速。这个时候叫他干什么？

“进、进来，”他喊道，声音有点抖。

他没想到进来的是德拉科。依旧只穿了那件衬衫，站在门口白得几乎发光。他关上门，朝床上的谢尔曼走来。

“你有什么事……”

他的问话被男孩的动作打断了。德拉科直接爬上了他的膝盖，分开腿坐在他身上，冲他狡黠地笑了一下。

“先生，您不困吧？”

他咽了咽口水。“不、不困。”

“那就好……”德拉科又往里挤了挤，现在他的屁股完全压在他硬起来的性器上了。“主人让我来服务您。”

“为什么？”他问，心里差不多知道了答案。

“您知道的。”德拉科在他的脸上亲了一下，贴着他的耳朵道。“那么，您会同意吗？”

谢尔曼认输了。他知道这种机会一辈子都不会有第二次；至于他的妻子……原谅他已经忘得一干二净。

他揽住德拉科的腰。“我会的。”

德拉科开心地“咯咯”笑起来，那是种让你愿意为他做一切事的表情。他把谢尔曼推倒在床上，掀开他下身的睡袍，抓着那根已经半勃的性器上下撸动了几下，德拉科的手指灵活又柔软，拇指绕着冒水的马眼打转，又用手掌把液体涂满整根阴茎，适当给予挤压——他叹息着，手抓紧了男孩的大腿。

“别急，先生。”

德拉科坏笑着拨开他的手，引着他放到自己身后。他摸到臀缝里一个湿润的小口，已经微微张开，在被碰到时敏感地瑟缩着。

“我做过准备了，主人告诉过我不能让客人久等的。”男孩得意地说，眼睛亮闪闪的，像是在等一个夸奖。谢尔曼心里忽地升腾起一股嫉妒——就算德拉科是里德尔的，谁也你不愿意在这种时候听到别人的名字。于是他在那两瓣挺翘的肉上用力揉了一把，德拉科被揉得惊喘出声，忿忿地瞪了他一眼。

“你是个坏家伙，”德拉科嘟囔着，一手撑着他的胸口抬起臀部，另一只手握着他的性器对准洞口，接着将自己缓缓沉了下去。被完全包裹住时，他忍不住发出惬意的呻吟——比他过去任何一次性事的感觉都要好。紧致、柔软、火热，因为充分的润滑而又足够湿润，让他几乎在被吃进去的那一刻就接近顶点。男孩仰着脖子喘息着，骑在他的大腿上运动起来，脸颊渐渐染上情欲的绯红。他美极了——谢尔曼痴痴地想。即使在做最淫荡的事，男孩看上去还是像个天使似的纯洁。他浅金的头发被汗水粘在额角，灰蓝的眼睛半眯着，他的嘴唇微张、一丝银亮的水迹从嘴角溢出来。可他还是像个比真实年龄还要年轻的孩子，谢尔曼因为这个认知怪异地同时感到兴奋和愧疚起来。

“啊啊……我要——哈啊……”德拉科的动作越来越快，他的上半身已经完全倒在了谢尔曼的胸口，嘴唇贴着他的脖子发出一连串呻吟。谢尔曼紧紧抱着他，下身向上挺动，迎合着男孩的动作深深撞进他身体里。德拉科的声音像浇了蜜糖似的勾人，他觉得自己也快了，在男孩一声拔高了的尖叫中，他也把自己的东西尽数射在绞紧的肠道里面。

高潮后的德拉科趴在他胸口平复了一会儿，才慢慢爬起来，往旁边的被褥里一倒。谢尔曼的性器从穴道里滑了出来，连着带出一股半透明的浊液，看得他脸红心跳。

“德拉科……”他试探着叫男孩的名字。德拉科懒洋洋地应了一声，在床上最后滚了一圈，慢腾腾地蹭下了床。

“呃，你要走了？”他问，很是不舍得放男孩离开——至少今晚当他的男孩不好吗？

“你把东西都留在我里面了……”德拉科指了指腿间正缓缓下流的东西，脸有点红，“我要去洗干净。”

“那，之后呢？”

“我要去主人那里。”

谢尔曼了然地笑了笑，躺回被子里。他没想到过了一会儿德拉科又黏黏糊糊地蹭了回来，他往下看去时，男孩的脸就靠在他的肚子上，表情有点儿紧张。

“那个，您、您还满意吗？”

谢尔曼噗嗤地笑了出来。他在德拉科的头上狠狠蓐了一把：“你棒极了。”

“谢谢你，先生！”德拉科立刻高兴起来，他撑起上半身，轻轻地吻了吻他的嘴唇。他的睫毛忽闪着，像极了阳光下飞过的蝴蝶。

德拉科离开了。谢尔曼呆呆地盯着天花板，回味着刚刚那个吻——那个唯一的吻。

 

 

里德尔正在床上翻着一本小说，听见一阵熟悉的赤脚踩过地毯的声音，悄悄勾起了嘴角。不一会儿，卧室的门被推开了，他的男孩轻快地走进来，爬到他的身边躺下。他伸出一只手摸了摸德拉科的后颈，视线回到小说上：“谢尔曼先生觉得怎么样？”

“他说我棒极了，”德拉科得意洋洋地说，眼睛希冀地盯着他的脸。里德尔低低地笑了笑。

“你当然是最棒的，”他把小说放到一边，扶着德拉科的腰把他抱到自己怀里。男孩顺从地趴好，抬起手臂好让里德尔把他的衬衫脱下来。他仔细地检查着德拉科的身体：“没有让他留下痕迹吧？”

“没有，主人……”德拉科因为他手指的触摸扭动起来，臀部贴着他的大腿蹭来蹭去。他确认男孩的身体依然白皙干净后，满意地随手拍了拍，示意德拉科从他身上下去。

“主人？”德拉科不怎么情愿地躺回他边上，神情有些失望。“不做吗？”

“你还没被喂饱吗，不知足的小东西？”他笑道。

德拉科的脸红了红，赌气似的往一边看去。“可是我想要主人的……”

里德尔差点没忍住再次笑出来。他的德拉科总是这么粘他，贴心又可爱，这都是他一手教养出来的。他安抚地摸了摸男孩的金发。

“你做得很好，我是该奖励你……但后面不能用得太频繁了。”

德拉科已经听明白了他的意思。他立即爬起埋头到他身下，在发现他的性器已经半硬时兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，迫不及待地张口含了进去。

里德尔发出一声闷哼。德拉科的技术被调教得很好，他一边用舌头灵活地顺着柱身舔弄，一边向下吞咽着，没过多久就能吃进一半。他湿滑的口腔紧紧包裹着他的性器，不时用力吮吸，把上面的液体舔得干干净净。里德尔的手指插进男孩的头发，开始微微挺着腰把自己往深处送。

“唔……”德拉科发出被噎到的声音，随即更努力地张开嘴，放松自己的喉咙，又把他的性器含得更深了些，龟头顶到了咙口。那里甚至更加紧致，随着男孩吞咽的动作收缩着，恰到好处地挤压他的前端。他吸着气，挺动的动作大了些，德拉科的脑袋被他顶得不断后仰，但仍然乖乖地吮吸着，表情没有一点反抗——或者说，他看上去乐在其中。

“乖孩子，”里德尔夸道。德拉科的眼睛亮了起来，更卖力地舔着嘴里的东西。他感觉自己快到了，扶着男孩的脸加速抽插几下，全部射在了他的嘴里。男孩的喉结滚了几下，一点点把他的东西咽了下去。

“你做得很好，”里德尔又说。德拉科冲他笑着，凑上来讨了个黏黏糊糊的吻。其实里德尔不怎么喜欢亲别人刚刚含过阴茎的嘴——但如果是德拉科的话，他一点都不介意。

毕竟德拉科是他最重视的珍宝啊。


End file.
